


Your Reward

by reimaden



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reimaden/pseuds/reimaden
Summary: You make a bet with Satan that you wouldn't fail No Nut November. For accomplishing this, you're rewarded a night where you can do anything you want to him. This is the perfect opportunity to get revenge for his teasing throughout the month.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Your Reward

When you suggested that you two make a bet, Satan hadn't expected you to actually win. He had thought that you would have lasted a week or two, but to hold yourself back for a whole month? Despite his teasing by sending you explicit texts or giving you fleeting touches, the frustration only made you more resolute in seeing this through to the end. You were going to make the Avatar of Wrath pay for what he did.

"I-I'm not used to this sort of thing, so take it easy." It was cute seeing his normally cocky self flustered underneath you. As a reward for making it through the month, Satan let you do whatever you wanted to him the whole night, and you decided to take this opportunity to put the demon in his place. You give him a reassuring kiss on the lips, only deepening the blush on his face. He was already fully undressed, allowing you to see the small trembling across his body as you lightly nibble on his ear. Your endeavor had made him frustrated as well, unable to take you this whole month and resorting to his hands.

While leaving a hickey on his neck, you get to work tying his hands behind his back. He let out a gasp as you pull out a vibrator, making you giggle at his reaction. "...Are you really planning on-" You interrupt him with a look. "Do you plan on questioning me, _pet_?" Conflicted emotions ran through his face as you called him that. It made you wonder if he _did_ actually have a masochistic streak. You give a dramatic sigh, trying to hide your excited smile as you rummage through your tools for the night. Pulling out a cute cat collar with a heart cut-out, you silently thank Solomon again for the gift. "It seems my pet needs to learn his place, hm?" 

Clasped onto his neck right above the hickey, Satan gives you a weak glare that was easy to brush off. "Even if I said I would do anything, there is no need to humiliate me." A moan escapes his lips after uttering those words, his body flinching on the chair. The collar glows green for a moment. "Wh-what did you do?" Another glow, another flinch, another moan. You giggle. "You need to learn some manners, Satan. A good kitten calls their owner Master. If you don't say I'm your Master, this collar gives you a light spank for being a bad kitty." He grinds against you as you palm his groin. "You want to be a good kitten for me, don't you?"

"Ngh...y-yes, Master." He doesn't look you in the eyes when he responds. It's cute, so you don't mind his slight defiance. You reward him by stroking his shaft, causing him to close his eyes and groan. "You're such a good pet for me, aren't you?" After giving him another kiss on the lips, his eyes slightly glaze over from the stimulation. "Y-yes...I'm Master's pet..." You remove your hand, locking eyes with him as you lick off his precum. "Now open your mouth, won't you?"

Still dazed from pleasure, he wordlessly obeys. His moans as you push the vibrator in and out of his mouth for lubrication surprises you. "Are you truly that needy, pet?" You tease him as he whines. Slowly pushing the toy in him, you turn it on with a click. Satan immediately throws his head back into the pillows, mouth open in a wordless cry. "A-ah, Master..." He moans your name, looking at you with pleading eyes. "Hm? Is something the matter? Tell me how this feels~" You can't hide how much this excites you, seeing him so needy, so submissive. "It...it feels so good, Master, thank you~" He smiles at you with half-lidded eyes. _Shit, why does he have to be so cute?_

You straddle him, moaning as he fills you up. Satan manages a few thrusts in you before you stop him with another kiss. "Just lay there and let me do the work. This is your reward, so don't be too greedy." A reward and a punishment. Your movements were intentionally slow, building both of you up. Panting, you look down at the disheveled demon. His hair was plastered onto his blushing face, yet he still looked up at you with lovingly pleading eyes. "Please..."

That was enough to send you over the edge. Riding him harder, you didn't care when he began to thrust back, wrapping your arms around his collared neck. Crying out his name you come, clenching around him hard. Moments after, you hear him groan before feeling yourself getting filled. The only sounds in his room were you two's pantings after you took the vibrator out of him and turned it off. Giving him a peck on the cheek, you murmur in his ear. "I'm still not done yet. I have until midnight-" 

You were cut off by the alarm on your D.D.D. indicating that your deal was over. _Shit_. Still inside of you, Satan looks at you with a smirk. "What was that again?" Somehow, as you were realizing that it was the next day, he took the bindings off, using a free hand to fix his hair. Unclasping the collar, he holds it up to your face. "I may have enjoyed myself a little...more than I would have thought, but now..." He chuckles. "Now it's time for me to return the favor."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a degenerate fjakdjajsj


End file.
